Hiding From Fear
by WhitexFox
Summary: A young man is trapped in his depressing past and doesn't want to give the present a chance. He joins a group of his family members in a motorcycle gang trying to get his mind straight. But what happens when this innocent young woman pops into his life?
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When an Innocent Girl Meets a Motorcycle Gang Member

"Please let me have this job! I am very good at making drinks and I am a very hard worker too!"

Tohru kept on pleading to a boss at a bar to try and get a job as a bar tender. "Hmmm, well your record is very clean and it looks like you had some experience before too. So to sum it all up, you got the job. Just show up tomorrow at 4pm to get to work because this is Thunder Week which means that tons of motorcycle gangs will come to this place!" The boss raised an eyebrow at Tohru hoping that she will understand what he had just said. "Of coarse I will! Don't worry though; well I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!!" Tohru walked out of the bar happy as ever.

"Oh mom! If only you can see what I am doing now! I'm the new bar tender at Juice's Bar now!"

Tohru always told her mom that is now dead just everything that is always going on. Tohru walked down a couple of blocks trying to get to her house until her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tohru, its Uo! How is it going?"

"Oh everything is going fine. I have a job at a bar now!"

"Holy Shit! Are you serious! A lot of guys are going to be hitting up on you big time!" Uo started to smile big thinking that this is the perfect job for Tohru.

"Oh I don't know about that Uo. I will never like a guy ever again and I can't possible think that a guy would like me back so I am not worry about that right about now." Tohru started to get sad just remembering what her last love has done to her and now it can never escape her head.

"I'm so sorry Tohru. I just wasn't thinking I guess, but you might wanna think that over. Give yourself one more chance because you just might end up with someone a lot more special than that creep you had last time."

"If you say so Uo. Thanks for the information but I have to go. My phone bill is sky rocketing and I possible can't pay for my bill!"

"Ok then, I'll talk to ya later than. See ya!"

Tohru slowly hung her phone up thinking about what Uo was just saying from what happened in the past.

(One Year Ago)

Uo came running up to Tohru looking like she was in a stampede of buffalo. "Hey Tohru! You ready for graduation tonight! Oh and where is Minoshi?"

"Oh, he told me that he went outside to take care of something very important but he would not tell me." Tears started to come forth in her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh don't worry Tohru. Lets just go check up on your boo to cheer yourself up ok?!"

Tohru started to smile big and nodded as the two made their way outside until they came in sight with Minoshi and another girl sucking face. Once Tohru saw that, she ran away crying with Uo chasing after the poor girl. Since then, Tohru avoided Minoshi and other guys as well.

(Present)

The nineteen year old girl finally arrived at her house trying to forget about the past as best as she could. Tohru dropped her bag by the door and went straight towards the kitchen making sushi.

'I wonder if I will ever fall in love with a guy ever again. But how? That possible can't come true. Its like I'm cursed from finding the perfect guy. I guess I will avoid every guy to protect myself again. Oh mom, I am so confused at the moment that I don't know what on earth to do!' Tohru, lost in thought, as clumsy as she is, she slipped on a puddle of water making her fall on her butt.

"Ouch! Well at least I saved the rice for the sushi! Hehe!" After eating dinner, Tohru went straight to bed looking forward to her new job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Morning came and the alarm went off around 6:30 which woke Tohru up like always. Tohru started to get her work clothes together and went into the bathroom to go take a shower. After of 10 minutes of washing, she went to get in her uniform and went downstairs to eat something quick then zoomed right out the door. 'Oh mom. Please let this job be perfect for me. Oh and please keep all the guys away from me cuz you know, I don't wanna be hurt ever again.' All Tohru could do was smile on her first day of work. "Maybe I should call Uo so she can visit the bar for lunch." Tohru started to smile a huge smile again when she started to think about that idea. Tohru dialed Uo's phone number and waited until after 3 rings, she finally answered.

"Yo, whats up!"

"Oh hey Uo!"

"Tohru, hey whats going on! Aren't you working today?"

"Yea, im on my way to work right now and I just cant wait! I'm just so excited."Tohru started to skip trying not to fall over from excitement. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch at the bar that I am working at."

"Oh hell yeah Tohru!! I'll be there of coarse! But I have to go right about now. I met some really hot guy but I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye bye Uo." Tohru hung up her phone as she was approaching her new job.

Tohru walked right up to the bar looking around like she has never seen a bar before. "Um excuse me, but the bar is currently closed right now and will open up in another 2 hours." Tohru looked over and saw a mild aged women about as tall as Uo but with long brown hair looking at her.

"Oh but um, I got a job here as a new bar tender and a waitress. But where do I find my uniform and where do I put my stuff if you don't mind me asking." The tender just started at Tohru then gave her a small smile. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Minawa Minoshi and I am one of the assistant managers here. The boss is Shianta Tawa and she is a huge pain in the ass." Tohru just stood there tilting her head listening to Minawa talk. "But enough about that, go here through the bar area and in the back are the lockers where you can put your stuff and your uniform should be in there too." Minawa went back to wiping a shot glass and putting it back with the other glasses turned upside down. "Well thank you so much Minawa! I am happy to meet you and I hope that we could be friends. Well I gotta go and I will talk to you later." Tohru smiled back and walked through the bar area into the locker room.

'Oh mom, I am so excited for this job so much! But which locker is mine now.' Tohru passed 15 lockers till she saw her name 'Tohru Honda' written on a tall blue locker. She carefully opened the locker and saw a brand new uniform hanging up with a mirror in the back. Tohru took the uniform and placed her purse in there. Tohru skipped happily towards the bathroom and started to change into her uniform. Tohru looked in the mirror observing herself in her new clothes. The uniform consisted of a pair of black boots that zipped up all the way a little bit above her knees, short black shorts, and a red sleeveless top that showed half of her stomach. 'Well I hope you are not angry with me about what I have to wear mom but it is the only way to earn money this way.' Tohru actually kinda liked how the uniform looked and went out of the bathroom to the bar.

"So Minawa, what do you want me to do right now?" Tohru asked trying to be as patient as ever.

"Right now Tohru, but first you can turn on the sign to let people know that we are open." Minawa glared at the glasses anxious to get a break from the job.

"All righty then." Tohru walked over towards the window and turned on the sign and came back with a rag already wiping the tables off.

"Wow Tohru, you all ready know what to do. Now we just have to wait for people to come in and today, you can work as a waitress."

"Ok that would be great then!" Tohru went back to her job cleaning as much as she can before people came in. The other waitresses started to shoot deadly stares of jealousy at Tohru.

"Yo Akito, the bar is probably opened right about now," said a boy with white and black hair pulling on his biker gloves. "Yeah yeah yeah I know Haru. I'm just trying to fix my motorcycle up for a change. Where is Kyo at since he always disappears now?" Haru just looked at the blacked haired 21 year old like he was crazy or something. "Well you know how lonely that boy is. Since we are parked at the beach, he is out walking along it to cure his loneliness. I actually feel bad for him for a change." Haru looked away and started to gaze at his girlfriend 'Rin' sitting on a rock in her biker outfit with her long hair loosely hanging. "Haru, why don't you go on and fetch Kyo before he wanders off to far in his world of loneliness." Haru nodded and went towards the beach looking for his biker friend.

A tall orange haired 19 year old boy with auburn colored eyes wandered the sides of the beach. His name was Kyo Sohma who was dressed up in leather biker material. "My life is a living hell. My father was right, I should've committed suicide. Everyone that I start to love, they either end up hurt or commit suicide like my mother did because of me. She never wanted me ever. My father blamed me and now he abandoned me with full of hatred. I just never want to love anyone anymore for as long as I live." Kyo stopped walking and put his head in his hands and started to tear up. Kyo stood there for five minutes until he heard Haru running up towards him.

"Hey Kyo, come on and lets go riding. We can go that new bar for lunch today to cheer yourself up. What do ya think?!" Haru kept on elbowing Kyo till he answered.

"Sure why not. I need to do something bad and that damn Akito is starting to piss me off big time with his wants and needs. I just wanna kick his ass for once." Kyo started to grin and popped his knuckles with excitement.

"You know that won't happen so lets go." Haru grabbed the orange haired boy's arm and started to pull him.

"Um Haru, how can you and Rin always be with each other without anything happening?"

"Well Kyo, we just don't think about that kind of stuff but heck I promise I will find a nice girl for you."

"That is not necessary Haru. I don't want to love another person again."

"Oh c'mon Kyo. Just this once and you will probably thank me for finding the perfect girl for you."

"All right, just to make you happy you dumbass, I will let you do it. But if anything happens, I will definitely kick your ass then!" Kyo and Haru both laughed hard and walked back towards Akito and Rin with the motorcycles.

Kyo couldn't get his father's voice out of his head 'it would be better if you just died'. The longer he thought about it, the faster he walked making Haru jog just to keep up. Trying to put the past behind him, Kyo started to fiddle with his jacket buttons and the lettering on his sleeve.

Akito noticed after cleaning his motorcycle that his little monster has returned back to him. "So, Kyo finally decides to join us now huh?" Akito looked at Rin grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah whatever. I just want Haru back to me that's all so don't pesture me right about now." Rin shot Akito and evil glare then looked away not wanting to look at him again. "Looks like someone got off on the wrong start today but oh well." Akito said while chuckling, "well it is about time you two showed up. Well c'mon, lets go grab a bite to eat at the new bar in town that is about 45 minutes away so lets go." Akito looked away and got on his motorcycle waiting to go. Kyo didn't bother to look at Akito but just put his helmet on and started to get positioned on his motorcycle.

Haru walked up to Rin giving her a quick kiss than got onto his bike. Rin followed Haru and sat behind him while putting on her helmet. Akito went ahead, the Haru and Rin, and Kyo trailed behind. All that was on Kyo's mind was how his parents were and not wanting to see a woman ever again.

"Hey Tohru! I told you that I would drop in for lunch to see ya! So how's you job going?" Uo was being seated by Tohru with a huge desire to eat. "Oh my gosh! Its already time for lunch!" Tohru started to flip out trying to look for a clock in the room. "Whoa calm down Tohru; just sit me down at the bar so I can talk to ya." Uo kinda seated herself at the bar sitting in these tall bar stools. The bar was very long with TVs on the ceiling showing football or some recordings of baseball that a group of middle aged guys liked. Uo was seated to where she could see the people entering the bar.

"So Tohru, I like the outfit that you gotta wear. It suits you, I mean; you always act so innocent around people that you are the type of person that wouldn't wear that at all." Uo looked up trying to avoid the gaze from Tohru.

"Yeah I know that. I actually love this uniform to much. But the bad part was that, it is kinda revealing don't you think", said Tohru while handing Uo a mixed drink.

"But that is the whole point at a bar, trying to get guys' attention in here. That's why most men come here for god sake." Uo chugged her drink and slammed the glass on the bar table.

"So Akito, what do ya think of this place?" Haru walked right up to the bar doors after he parked his bike. 'Hmmmm….. It seems that everyone is showing a bit of excitement all except for Kyo of course. Well now that is going to change if he is going to be with me.' Haru thought about how to get Kyo to have a good time while waiting for the rest of the gang at the front of the bar.

"So Tohru, I bet the next guy that walks through that door would be perfect for you!" Uo said glancing at Tohru's goofy smile while drinking another bottle of beer.

"Uo, please stop that. I will never see another guy till the day I die. Besides, my mother's memories are more important than some guy's. One chance in my book is way too many and all of my chances are all up. So thanks Uo for caring for me all the time but I think it would be better if I just stick with myself for now." Tohru shot Uo another smile which made Uo smile back at her. Tohru went back to cleaning glasses and setting them back on the shelf. Uo looked down at her glass sad and worried for Tohru. 'I don't know why Tohru won't give herself another chance at anything. I'm sorry to say this Kyoko but, Tohru can't go anywhere in life if she is always so worried for you when ever you are already in a happy place right now. I'm sorry Tohru but I am going to find the perfect guy for you because I can tell from the look in your eyes that you are depressed and I don't want my best friend to be like that. So let the games begin.' With her thought, Uo gave herself a big grin and stared at the door waiting to see that next guy come through the door that can change Tohru.

After watching the door for 15 minutes, a group of four comes through the door. The first to enter was a tall slender biker with bright orange hair and amber color eyes. The next person to walk through the door was a guy with pure black hair but was a little shorter than the orange haired guy. This guy looked more creeper than any other guy Uo has ever seen. Than there was a couple that walked through the doors. A guy with white hair and the roots of his hair were black who had his arm around a tall woman with long black hair. Her eyes could stare you down stone cold if you got on her last nerve.

"Hey Haru, over here!!" Uo got up from her barstool and waved her hands at the group. The white haired guy looked over at Uo and dragged the gang towards her.

"Hey Uo, what's going on?! I didn't know you work her?"

"Naw I don't work here, my friend does. What brings you here?" Uo sat back down also trying to look for Tohru who vanished through thin air.

"Taking a break and I heard this place was opening up so you know how we are about going to bars and stuff." Haru looked around observing the place.

"Sorry to interrupt people but who is she Haru?" Rin crossed her arms and stared at Uo.

"Yea Haru, who is this lovely lady?" Akito grabbed Uo's hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the hand.

"Yea I think introductions would be nice right about now. Well my name is Uo and I have known Haru for 13 years since childhood. I don't work here but right now I'm getting lunch from one of my friends who isn't here I guess. May I ask who you are?" Uo glanced over at the other three people but of course the orange headed guy didn't show any interest in their conversation.

"Well it seems we have already met my lovely lady. My name is Akito Sohma and I too am the leader of my family." Uo snatched her hand away from Akito and bowed to him instead.

"Nice to meet you and you are," Uo pointed to the woman that Haru had his arm around. "My name is Rin Sohma and I am dating Haru if you mind so lay off." Rin wrapped her arms around Haru's neck and grinned back at Uo. "What makes you think that I am interested in Haru. I'm dating Kureno Sohma if you don't mind," Uo shot an anger glance right back at Rin.

"Oh Haru, who might that be if you don't mind me asking who's the other guy who looks very lonesome?"

Haru looked over to the orange head and looked right over to Uo. They all finally sat down at the bar looking at the menus while Haru was talking to Uo. "Well, the orange head is named Kyo Sohma. They call him either the Tom Cat or the Black Cat. The Tom Cat comes from his hair looking like a tom cat and cats are kinda attracted to him. The Black Cat comes from all the bad luck he always gets all the time. When he was young, he was a tough boy. He had no parents when he turned 7 years old. His mother died from a suicidal attempt of not wanting to look at Kyo. His father abandoned him because of his wife's death was because of Kyo, so he left him all alone. Since then, Akito summoned Kazuma Sohma to take care of Kyo. My other cousin, Yuki Sohma, him and Kyo grew up hating each other since they were born. They fought constantly, Yuki starting to mess with Kyo's mind. It was total madness; Yuki transformed Kyo into a cold hearted person, not wanting to ever be loved. Since then till now, he doesn't know what love is or what it's like so I'm trying to warm his heart a little by looking for someone for him."

Tohru heard everything Uo and Haru were talking about and she felt really bad about Kyo. Tohru has been fixing the glasses under the counter hearing everything that was going on. She waited for a couple more minutes and finally she stood back up.

"Oh Tohru, where have you been? I have some people that you should meet!"

"Sorry Uo, I had to clean a little bit and put more glasses on the shelves." Tohru just flashed Uo another one of her goofy smiles like always.

"Well this guy sitting beside me is an old friend of mine, his name is Hatsuharu Sohma. But we just call him Haru for short."

Tohru held out her name and shook Haru's hand and smiled again. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Honda. I hope that we can be very good friends."

"Oh no no no, the pleasure is all mine and I would to be your friend!"

"The girl sitting beside Haru is Rin Sohma and they are boyfriend and girlfriend," said Uo while pointing to the long black haired young woman.

Like before, Tohru reached over the bar and shook Rin's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Rin! I hope that we can be friends too!" Rin just looked away like she didn't care what Tohru just said to her.

"Oh and the man sitting next to Rin is Akito Sohma who is head of the Sohma family."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tohru," said Akito while shaking Tohru's hand and giving her a fake smile. "Oh and nice to meet you too." Tohru didn't like the feeling of this guy at all.

"Hey Tohru, there is also one more person that you shall meet too. He is right beside Akito and he's Kyo Sohma. He usually doesn't like all the attention and he's a loner too." After saying that, Uo bumped Tohru's elbow and gave her a smile that looked like she was up to something again. Tohru went over to Kyo and tried to shake his hand but he simply ignored her like any other person. "Nice to meet you Ky…." "Look, I don't want you to be talking to me and I sure as hell don't wanna shake your damn hand. So just leave me alone." Kyo basically yelled at her making Tohru just stand completely still. She drew her hand back and turned her back to people she greeted. "Well, I'll talk to you later Uo. But I have a lot of work I gotta do in the back so another bar tender will tend you. It was very nice to me you and I hope that we see each other again soon." With saying that, Tohru went to the back and started to tear up. No one has ever talked to her like that.

Kyo did feel bad for what he said to the poor girl. But he couldn't help it if he has such a cold heart. Nothing can ever help him so he doesn't want any sympathy from a girl either. "Yo, I'm leaving. I'll leave my bike so one of yall can ride it. I'll just walk home." With that, Kyo threw his keys on the table, got up, and left the bar. For some reason he never felt this feeling before but he knew that there was no way to fix it either.

"I wonder what got with Kyo." Haru looked at Uo then at Akito.

"Well, he probably felt bad what he said to Tohru so maybe that could be it. I know he saw the tears well up in her eyes which made him feel guilty," said Uo while looking at the rest of her friends.

Akito started to laugh like a little kid. "Ha you think that hideous monster feels bad, he's as heartless as any man can be. So I would think twice about you said woman."

"Well I don't know Akito," Haru started sticking up for Kyo. "Its not Kyo's fault that he has no heart. You never can tell what that boy thinks now these days." Haru just stared long and hard at a glass of whiskey, trying to ignore Akito's harsh words.


	3. Chapter 3

_sry that its been awhile since i updated this story. i kinda got stuck if you know what i mean. i dont think that it was writers block, just something else i suppose... welp enjoy this chapter!! :D:D:D:D_

_- Heartbreaker psychoticXmonkey_

* * *

The motorcycle gang got up and left and hour ago but Uo stayed, waiting for Tohru to get off. Tohru was wiping the tables off as fast as she could but since there were still people coming in, Tohru had to work overtime. Uo fiddled with her bottle and noticed that it was already 9 pm.

"Uo, you don't have to wait for me anymore. I mean, I don't want you to wait because of me and it's so late." Tohru continued wiping the tables. Uo set her bottle down and walked over towards Tohru.

"But I don't want to leave you alone and you having to walk all the way to your house at night. I know what kind of creeps are around here and I don't like them. Oh and don't you have another job to attend to tomorrow too." Tohru nodded and gave off a simple smile.

"Don't worry about me Uo, I will be fine. My shift is almost over so why don't you go already." Uo finally took Tohru's request and gave her a quick hug than left the building. After 15 minutes, Tohru was finally off and left as quickly as possible. She didn't bother to pick up her clothes from her locker, so instead she wore her bar uniform.

She walked down the streets of the now deserted city passing all different kinds of alleys. A muscular 21 year old guy noticed Tohru and started to walk after her. Knowing Tohru, she was the type who barely even cared for herself and she didn't even notice they guy behind her.

Being so late, she decided to take a shortcut and darted right into a very dark alley. After seeing this, the guy ran up to Tohru in the alley and started to grab a hold of her. The guy gripped her arm tightly making Tohru wince from pain.

"Please don't hurt me! What are you going to do to me?" shouted Tohru who was trying to hold back her tears.

"Now why would I hurt a pretty girl like you? Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit," grinned the guy and started to unbutton Tohru's top. Tohru struggled to get away but he was to strong. Now was the time for the tears to fall from her eyes. The only thought that rang through her head was that she was going to die.

* * *

"Damn I hate my life. I have nothing and all I ever do is cause pain and misery to other people, especially in front of her. Man, why do I even give a rat's ass about her anyways. My life is full of shit and will always be." Kyo walked down the empty streets with his hands in his leather jacket.

Kyo sat down on a bench staring at the ground hopeless. Cats started to congregate around Kyo, and some were mounted on his shoulders. Knowing Kyo, he didn't care about what the cats were doing. He looked at a puddle right below him and stared at himself. The reflection of himself took place of Kyo's true form staring right back at him. Kyo kicked the puddle and kept on walking, leaving the cats behind.

"Akito is right about everything. I am hopeless, more like a disaster to me." Kyo shrugged but stopped walking when he heard a terrifying scream not to far away. Kyo made a mad dash towards the scream which now came from an alley. He crept up to the side of the wall and peered around the corner to see a man grasping Tohru. Wanting to do the right thing for once, Kyo stepped into the dark alley and stood there.

"What do you think you are doing you bastard," growled Kyo. The man dropped Tohru whose shirt was taken off but still had a bra on. He turned around to meet face to face with Kyo. Kyo noticed the knife in the man's right hand which made him grow even more furious.

"Mind your own business boy, can't you see a guy is trying to get a little something here," grinned the guy. "And besides, telling from your jacket, a biker can never stand a chance against me."

"Well lets just see about that you idiot." Kyo got into his fighting stance and glared at the guy. Tohru was already unconscious, laying right behind the guy.

The man ran straight towards Kyo, throwing all different types of punches and kicks but were all being dodged. Kyo kicked the man right in the stomach, sending him flying 25 feet. He got back up and threw the knife at Kyo.

Still thinking that the guy was still down, Kyo made his way towards Tohru but was stabbed in the lower right abdominals. Kyo fell back and looked at the knife that was stuck in his stomach than back at the man. Leaving the knife in to ease the pain, Kyo ran up to the man and knocked him out by throwing the guy up against a metal gate.

Kyo quickly ran right to Tohru and tried to wake her up. After several tries, Tohru finally opened her eyes which came in contact with Kyo's auburn ones. Tohru looked around and finally figured out where she was at. She quickly sat up and smiled back at Kyo.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"Are you stupid or what?! You were about to be raped for crying out loud! Here, I think you need this," blushed Kyo. He noticed that Tohru was wearing a light blue bra and glanced away. Kyo handed Tohru her shirt making Tohru confused.

Tohru looked down and noticed that she was in her bra in front of Kyo so she quickly took the shirt and put it on. Kyo stood up but winced from the knife, but he covered it up with his jacket to prevent Tohru from seeing. He held out his hand helping Tohru get back to her feet.

"Oh thank you for rescuing me Kyo! I am really grateful that you saved me, but I'm really sorry for making you come here."

"Don't worry about it. I was just walking around doing nothing until I heard you yell and stuff. So, where do you live, might as well walk you home the rest of the way before you are being picked up again," said Kyo walking through the alley. Tohru followed like a little duckling after its mother.

"You don't really have to but I just live a couple blocks from here," smiled Tohru. Kyo gave off a simple nod and kept on walking. The whole walk was just pure silence which made Tohru worry even more.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcomed at the bar earlier," said Tohru sadly. Kyo looked over at Tohru and smiled for the first time. Since when did a girl make him smile whenever his own friends can't?

"No, it wasn't you. I am just like that all the time so you have nothing to worry about." Tohru nodded and started to smile again. Tohru's house started to appear and for Kyo, his vision started to get blurry. He kept that aside thinking that it was because he was tired.

"Thank you so much for walking me home Kyo. Is there anything that I can help with?" Kyo shook his head but was about to speak but fell down onto his back unconscious. Tohru ran to Kyo's side trying to wake him up but failed. Something was wrong and she was about to find out.

Tohru dragged Kyo into her house and laid him on the couch. Tohru walked over to get some fresh water for Kyo but found a trail of blood ending at Kyo. Tohru gasp and ran back over to Kyo. Kyo finally began to regain himself and opened his eyes. He noticed Tohru searching frantically over his clothes looking for blood.

"Tohru, what on earth are you doing?"

"You are hurt Kyo, so I must help you!" Kyo took in a deep breath and winced again and grabbed a hold of his side. Even breathing hurt the orange head. Tohru noticed Kyo's actions and started to check his chest. She quickly took off Kyo's jacket to see a black tank top and a knife stabbed right into him.

"Hey, why are you crying now?" questioned Kyo.

"It's my fault that you are hurt. All I ever do is put more people in danger," cried Tohru. Kyo's eyes widen after hearing Tohru. She sounded just like him, like something happening to other people.

"Look, I'm fine right now k?" Kyo coughed up some blood and looked at Tohru. She cried like there was never going to be a tomorrow. There was only one thing that can make this all better, and that was removing the knife from his chest.

"I'm so sorry but I have to do this Kyo. I know you will get better once this is out." Tohru grasped the knife and looked at Kyo who was actually smiling, even if he was in pain.

"Go ahead and do it Tohru. Let a rip!" smiled Kyo as he looked back up at the ceiling. Tohru closed her eyes, counted to three, than yanked the knife straight out of Kyo. She quickly opened her eyes to hear a horrifying scream coming from the biker.

* * *

_For some reasons, i just love leaving cliff hangers all the time... it just makes me jittery!! while you are at it if you want, read my younger sister's story "Phantom of the Opera Fruba Style"... its actually pretty good and her pen name his ThexShiggs to be exact. i myself enjoyed the story and yes she is a newbie!! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_ok this one was just random... but i would like to thank mimie-roo and goongluver16 for the updates...thank you very much!! :D:D:D:D:D_

* * *

Kyo yelled from the pain cursing off the walls. Tohru dropped the knife right onto the floor and ran to the bathroom for the first aid. She came back to find Kyo trying to get up from the couch. Tohru lightly pushed Kyo back down and took out some pain killers. She got one of those chewable pills and inserted it into his mouth, making sure that he ate it.

The pill quickly took affect and made Kyo drowsy. He laid his hand over his wound and went to sleep on Tohru's couch. Tohru smiled at the sleeping young man and moved his hand to his side. She immediately went to clean the wound as best as possible to prevent infection, than wrap his lower torso in a clothed bandage.

"Thank goodness I found out about that wound before it got infected. Well maybe I should Oh My Goodness; it's too late to make anything. If I don't go to bed right now, I won't be able to even wake up for job number 2! But first things first, let me go get a blanket for Kyo." Tohru went to a closet, pulled out a black fuzzy blanket, than draped it over the sleeping orange head.

Tohru went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. She slowly put on pink pajamas than sat on her bed. Tohru grabbed the picture of her deceased mother and gazed at it for a while. "Oh mom, today sucked big time and a weird man attacked me in the city. Well, I met a new guy and he saved me, oh and by the way, his name is Kyo Sohma who is part of a motorcycle gang. Right now I was nurturing his wound so that's why he is in my house. Well goodnight mom," Tohru set the photo back on the night stand and crawled into her bed for a good night's sleep.

_Kyo's Dream_

"_Who do you think you are monster? The reason I wanted you and some other zodiacs to be in a motorcycle gang is to show you that you can never belong to no one! Once a person thinks the term "gang", they don't want to be seen with them…I only allowed Haru and Rin to see each other just to make you feel even angrier! And you know what cat; everything is your fault, including your mother's death!" _

"_That's…that's not true Akito! I'm not the one to be blame for her death. It's not my fault!" yelled Kyo._

"_That sounds like you are trying to tell me I am wrong?"_

"_No shit you bastard! Nothing is my fault!" _

"_Looks like my monster needs an attitude adjustment," snickered Akito. Akito walked up to Kyo and struck him hard in the face, slamming Kyo into his motorcycle._

"_Your arrogance is killing me! As the saying goes "curiosity killed the cat," it goes straight with you. To bump up your anger meter, I have proof of your mother's death by you?" Kyo quickly looked up, still on the ground._

"_Your mother came up to me the night before her daring stunt move in jumping in front of a train. She came up to me, tears pouring from her eyes saying, 'I want Kyo killed right now! I always regretted having that thing come out my body and I had it! I can never accept that monster into being my only child!' That's what she told me that night and you know what I said, 'I can't kill him but you can. I would put him in a slow suffering death if I were you.' Your mother tried to kill you that following morning but for some reason that the memory of you will haunt her. So, and you know how it ends, your mother committed suicide by jumping in front of an oncoming train just to get rid of her misery!" Akito laughed long and hard as Kyo was trying to stand up._

"_I…I don't care about that anymore. That's all in the past now. My parents are the only ones that have rejected me." Growled Kyo _

"_There's going to be another one joining your parents' rejection, so I would be wise and stay away from her."_

"_What are you talking about?! Are you talking about Tohru?" Akito nodded and glared at Kyo. _

"_You have to think, what would happen if those beads come off right in front oh her. She will more reject you than any other person!"_

_Kyo admitted that Akito was right for once. But his thinking stance quickly changed once he saw Yuki appear next to Akito. _

"_What the hell is that damn rat doing here?" hissed Kyo._

"_He's here to beat you at another thing that of coarse you can't win at?" said Akito._

"_And what is that I may ask?" _

"_You will know sooner, and you will die by my hands too! Now die you stupid cat!" yelled Yuki as he took out a gun and shot Kyo in his lower stomach._

"_Everything is __**always **__you fault!" That was the last thing Kyo heard before he reached his death._

Kyo quickly woke up sweating and breathing hard. He looked over at a nearby clock and read 7:30 am. Kyo got up wincing because of his stomach and noticed the big bandage around his torso. He noticed his tank top and jacket and quickly put them on.

"Oh Kyo, you finally got up! But where are you going and you're still hurt," said Tohru while holding some laundry.

"I don't care, I gotta get out of here!" mumbled Kyo.

"But you're wound isn't fully healed yet! You could get infection!" said Tohru who just stood there worried.

"I don't give a shit. By the way, thanks for your treatment. See ya!" Kyo walked out of the apartment feeling depressed as ever. But for Tohru, she was sad to see him go. Thinking that she finally found a new friend all of a sudden crashed down.

"Dammit, my mother should've killed me from the start! Akito is right; all I ever cause is misery and despair. I must stay away from Tohru as much as possible before she rejects me just like my parents," Kyo kept running through the rain despite how the rain makes him feel weak, he just didn't give a shit.

Kyo stopped in the middle of the road and gazed up towards the sky making the raindrops pelt Kyo in the face. He knelt down and looked in three puddles. He stared at the one to his left and saw his normal self looking right back at him. Than he looked at the puddle that was right in front of him, but noticed that his reflection was that of an orange cat with a pissed off attitude.

Not wanting to, but Kyo looked into the last puddle but he only saw his reflection. He smiled but the thought of Tohru popped into his head making his reflection change into a monster/ beast. The monster was barring his teeth with those huge purple eyes and long arms, legs, and ears with big claws.

Kyo shut his eyes with anger and slammed his fist into the puddle that showed his reflection that was the monster and began to run again. He had nowhere to go except shaking up with Haru, not wanting to go back to his house only to find Akito there. And as a matter of fact, if Kyo stayed with Haru, he would have less time to ride his bike to the place where he will be attending…

* * *

**Kyo-**damn i sound like a total panzee

**Yuki-**you totally gave a good discription of yourself for once

**Kyo-** shut it you damn rat, but why must i be mean to Tohru out of all people?!

**Shigure-**hate to be johnny rain cloud kyo, but you're forgeting that you are always mean to her

**Kyo-**ok you damn dog, you are never good at advice

**Yuki-**what, did you just notice that too finally

**Kyo-**damn you all! just go one with your story Madeleine

**Madeleine-**but it seems like you're not enjoying it?

**Kyo-**just make me more bolder, than i will enjoy it

**Madeleine-**i can certainly do that then Kyonkyon

**Kyo-**hey dont you start calling me that!


	5. college

"Yes, yes, alright, thanks Yuki. Um, are you sure that this is the right address again. Ok, ok, thanks, you can count on me! I'll be right over to pick him up, ok thanks bye." Tohru sat down while putting the phone of the cradle.

"Looks like I have to baby sit another one of Yuki's dogs again. Well I better it going so I won't be late." Tohru got up with a smile, grabbed her coat, slipped on her shoes than headed out.

Tohru walked down a couple blocks till she stopped in front of a huge nice looking house. She rang the doorbell once and turned to face the road thinking. "Well hello again Ms. Honda." Tohru jumped a couple feet out into the air and quickly blushed. "Oh you startled me Yuki. So who is it that I need to watch for a month," smiled Tohru.

(Tohru attends to any pets and helps the owners as best as possible I guess you can put it)

Yuki welcomed Tohru into his house and called his dog. "Sasha, where are you girl!" yelled Tohru. Tohru giggled a bit and listened to the dog running up and down the house to get to Yuki. There was Sasha, a full grown German Shepard who happened to jump on Tohru and started to lick Tohru's face clean. Yuki grabbed Sasha by the collar and pulled her back. Tohru got back up and rubbed the dog's face.

"She's a beautiful dog Yuki! I'm sure we will have fun while you are gone! "I'm sorry that this was a late notice, it's just that I got a call needing me to go to America on a business trip." "Oh don't worry about that but I'm sorry that I have to leave right now. My college classes start in an hour and I have to Sasha in their kennel." Yuki nodded in agreement and let Tohru leave.

Tohru put on a choke collar for Sasha, clipped her on a leash, than made a mad dash towards her college. After 25 minutes of running, Tohru finally approached her college. She quickly made her way towards the Pet Daycare and dropped Sasha off. "Oh shoot, now I'm really running late!" Tohru entered her professor's room and luckily, there was 5 minutes to spare. She walked up all the way to the back seats with two left vacant.

"Yo Haru, I'm outta here. My class is about to start in a matter of minutes."

"Hold up Kyo, what about that girl from the bar? Are you buying any chance to see her or what?" Kyo stopped in the doorway and faced his cousin.

"I've got better things to worry about besides that girl. And why would I since I'm cursed? Well see ya!" Kyo draped his bag over his shoulder and ran towards the college.

"Wow, I thought I was going to be very late today! Whew, I'm glad that I made it though," smiled Tohru. She started to gather up all her things that she needed for this class and placed it neatly on her desk.

"Ok class, it's time to start class now. Now lets begin with…" Kyo opened the door and waltzed right in stopping in front of his professor. "Mr. Sohma, I don't know how many times you've been late and I even moved you to this class so you can make it on time. What am I going to do with you lad?" Kyo shrugged and looked for an empty seat. He finally found an empty seat but it was right by that one girl from the bar. He sighed and took a seat without Tohru even noticing. As a matter of fact, Tohru was to busy with her work to ever see Kyo walk right in.

'Dammit, there's not a freakin seat left besides that one by that Tohru girl. Dammit all!' Kyo yelled in his head and made a heavy sigh. He fixed his black leather jacket and walked up the aisle towards the empty seat next to Tohru. He quietly sat down and glanced at the girl beside him.

Tohru wasn't paying attention at all but tried though. She was too busy getting all of her things together since this was her first day of college. She was too shy to notice anyone sitting beside her, especially Kyo.

Kyo looked back at the professor, trying to listen but couldn't help but laugh in his head at Tohru who is spazzing out over nothing. He couldn't help himself from stealing glances at her angelic face and at how much of a klutz she can be. 'How can this girl be a bar tender, I mean she is so god damn cute? Wait, what the hell am I even saying!' Kyo banged his head against his hand blushing.

Tohru gathered all of her writing utensils on the desk but an eraser fell right by Kyo's feet. Knowing Tohru, she didn't notice it drop unlike Kyo. Kyo quickly picked up the eraser and sat it on Tohru's desk.

"Here, you might need this." Tohru's head shot up at the man's voice and smiled at Kyo.

"Kyo, I didn't know you attended this college! Thank you so much for finding this eraser for me!" said Tohru. "Why did you all of a sudden leave, I was going to make you a special meal for your bravery."

"Well I'm a freshman here too although this is my 2nd week here though. Sorry about the other day too, I just needed to take care of something." Kyo turned back and listened to the professor while Tohru nodded and fiddled with her supplies.

* * *

After College

Tohru quickly gathered her textbooks and headed out of the room. She was humming a soft little tune while making her way to the dog kennel. Tohru opened her eyes and noticed Kyo walking right in front of her.

"Kyo!" yelled Tohru. Kyo turned around and blushed a little. He stood there waiting for Tohru to catch up to him. Tohru was out of breath by the time she reached the red head.

"You stupid, you know you didn't have to run like you were trying to run away from a stampede." Kyo bonked on her head and proceeded his walking. Tohru giggled and thanked Kyo for waiting on her.

"Sorry Kyo, I just didn't want you to be waiting on me for so long. Where are you heading too now?"

"I don't know, just anywhere I guess. I usually just do nothing. What about you?"

"Oh, well I got to pick up one of my client's dog than I have to go to work."

"Why do you have to take care of someone's dog?" Kyo rubbed his head in confusion.

"I have two jobs so I can take care of myself without Uo's help so I dog watch and a bartender. Right now I'm tending to Yuki Sohma's German Shepard named Sasha since he has to go on a business trip." Kyo stopped in his tracks while anger was fueling up in his body. Tohru finally stopped walking and stared at Kyo.

"Kyo, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong, if I did please tell me?" Kyo shook his head and sighed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Yuki Sohma is my cousin sadly. He always ruins my life all the time."

"I didn't know you were related to Yuki? You two act so different from another. I mean, Yuki is a very quiet one like a church mouse. And you Kyo act like a playful little kitten trying to do daring and loud moves all the time." Kyo looked up at Tohru who was now giggling. Tohru glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to pick up Sasha than go to work. We'll talk later Kyo, bye." Tohru ran down the halls waving at Kyo. Kyo stood there watching her leave and smiled.

Kyo continued walking down the empty hallways with his hands shoved in his pockets. 'How on earth does she freakin do that? I'm never miserable whenever I'm around her. She's like a poison that's seeping fast into my skin. Maybe I'm more than what I truly am.' Kyo stopped in front of a long mirror staring at his reflection. But this time with Tohru in his head he didn't see his monstrous self.


End file.
